User talk:ElizaMoonstar530
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:ElizaMoonstar530 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 01:43, July 13, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Heyz! I'ver realized that you like Maximum Ride, Coraline, and Toy Story just like me! COOL! :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 21:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I just re-read it, and I saw you like the Powerpuff Girls. Have you heard of the Powerpuff Girls Z?? (Check out my avatar! It's Powered Buttercup!) 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 21:09, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I like how you said "pixies" instead of vampires LOL (its just any minuite now till we have to "go back on subject" on that blog) LOL I have never read Twilight but if your an anti-edward you should see http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1glNuQiE77E <-this Cuz I think its funny how they show what "real" vampires are LOL (my fave past is when they play vampire baseball) I hope you like it Team Doofenshmirtz 15:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I am glad you liked the vid!!!! :D I have more like it I will show you later, I used to have a youtube account but I deleted it (but like a week after I guess they made this rule that after that day if you have one you cant delete it or something.. Its weird) unless your good at makeing vids (wich I wasent LOL) it realy isent worth it.. i tryed comment ranting and people just hated on me or deleted the comment (and they wernt bad comments.. just my opinion). So yeah just a heads up before you get an account (if your mom lets you) what I like to do (if you have a DSI) is the flipnote hatena. anyway glad you liked it :-D Team Doofenshmirtz 21:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC)